Today typically communication systems can be configured to provide wireless communication for varying types of communication devices, for example providing mobile broad band communications and also providing machine type communications.
For mobile broad band communication, service can be provided to mobile User Equipment (UE) through the management and handover between Access Points (AP) which provide connectivity of the UE with the communication network. This configuration is illustrated in FIG. 1A, wherein at a first location 3 at time t=0 the UE is communicatively connected via AP-7 1 and subsequently the UE moves to a second location 4 at time t=1 and the UE can be communicatively connected with AP-6 2. As such handover of the connectivity of the UE is provided between AP-7 and AP-6 to ensure continual connectivity of the UE to the communication network independent of the movement of the UE.
Typically for machine type communication, service can be provided to an array of typically stationary Machine Type Communication Devices (MTCDs) that can be deployed in order to capture or sense attributes in the physical environment or transmit collected data. For example the MTCDs can provide for the sensing of temperature or pressure, or transmitting data collected that relates to electrical usage. MTCDs are typically static and communication services are typically provided to these MTCDs 6 via proximate APs 5. FIG. 1B.
However, in instances where what is being captured or sensed in the physical environment is mobile, neither of these communication network configurations can provide the desired functionality. Therefore there is a need for a system and method for managing and tracking mobile objects using a communication network, that obviates or mitigates one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.